The Game they must Play
by Angleterre97
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, especially in high school. Double especially for two boys. *AmeCan fluff, I swear the story is better than the description*


Alfred had never had an issue with who he knew he was, but he kept it in for Matthew's sake.

Matthew Williams, Alfred's best friend and-secretly-his boyfriend too.

"C'mon Mattie, it's no big deal if people know."

"Al, you have to look at stuff beyond you and me. What about Football? If you keep playing your cards right you'll get a full ride scholarship out of it."

Matthew was always so proud of his American. As captain and quarter-back he had leas his team to win the State Championship the last 3 years in a row, working on a 4th his senior year (Yes, he was that good even as a Freshman.)

"Yeah, I know but what does that have to do with-"

"Think about it Alfred. You'd be kicked off the team in a heartbeat."

The taller male sighed. He knew that Matt was right. Being gay in small town U.S.A was horribly taboo, and if a person was, they hid it.

"Yeah, I know, you're right…"

/OOO/

It was painful, being in love and not being able to show it. Alfred had expressed his feelings for Matthew at the beginning of their Junior year, but had fallen for him when they were Sophomores. He had expected the shy Canadian that he had known since 2nd grade turn away from him in disgust. He didn't. He chucked a bit at how the great Alfred F. Jones was so nervous and embarrassed, but he was happy. Matthew had fancied Alfred for sometime as well.

"So…now what?" The Football player had asked.

"Now begins the journey on a long road ahead." He had replied with more confidence than Alfred has thought he ever possessed.

/OOO/

Ever since that day they had had to tred lightly.

'Don't stand too close, linger too long, let affectionate-beyond just friend-type of words slip.'

Somehow they had managed it for over a year, Summer being easiest, of course.

"I don't want to have to keep this in forever." Alfred had said one Saturday afternoon as they sat in the park. It was one of their favorite spots to be together.

"High School isn't forever; in fact it's less than a year for us Seniors."

/OOO/

"Ok boys," The American said as he began the pep talk he gave to his team before every game. "This is it." To no surprise they had made it to the State Championship yet again. "This may very well be the single most important game of your careers." He looked to all the other Senior players. "I know it's mine. You've never let me down before. Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

If it was never obvious that their town was a Football town, it was this day as nearly the entire population crowed one side of the large stadium-arena. And situated nicely in the front row was Matthew.

"I bet you're very proud of Alfred." His friend Katyusha said as they watched the teams emerge onto the field.

"More than I could ever say." He replied.

/OOO/

The seconds ticked away and with the final sounding of the buzzer they were, for a fourth time, State Champions. The crowd erupted into a frenzy of shout, claps and cheers as the student body swarmed the field to congratulate their classmates. When they began to calm the Coach and head captain were asked to speak. A mic was handed first to the coach and then when he was done, to Alfred.

"I couldn't be prouder of my school and my fellow team mates." He began. "We would have never made it this far without you, without all of you. For myself I have to thank my friends and family (Love you dad). All of my fellow students and of course…" He stepped into the crowd and pulled out the shorter blonde boy with glasses. "My boyfriend Matt."

The whole stadium went silent as the American pressed his lips against the others in a kiss he had hoped he could share with the world for over a year.

The silence soon melted into another roar of the crowd as Alfred pulled away and looked into the Canadian's shocked and concerned eyes.

"Al, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"This was my last high school game; I figured we had nothing to lose."

"I may not, but you….that was probably the last game of your career thanks to this!"

"I don't care." He stated firmly, eyes never leaving Matthew's own. "I don't care because we're not hiding it anymore. I don't care because…" He smiled fondly. "Because you're more important to me than any game could be."

The Canadian stared at Alfred, red-faced and painfully aware of the staring crowd.

"You're an idiot." Matthew mumbled before pulling him into a hug. "But at least you're my idiot."

/OOO/

A year later, things have really turned out. So moved by the young American's bravery and tenacity (And skill of course) He was not kicked off of the team, and received his full ride. Matthew is focusing in Wildlife Conservation of his favorite animal, the Polar Bear. Alfred couldn't be happier for his boyfriend , and they both couldn't be happier living in their college dorm room, content that they could now openly be with the one they loved.

/OOO/

**Yay for AmeCan! Fluff written for my France at school. I love these two, but haven't written much for them. Should I change that? Anyways, enjoy! Review plz.**


End file.
